


Musical Interference

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mocking, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has this thing. He does it whenever Lucifer shows up. Sam has this thing, too. He also does it when Lucifer shows up. Dean doesn't like his brother's thing very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Interference

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) which can be found [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/156738.html?thread=33839426#t33839426).

  
" _The devil went down to Georgia, He was lookin' for a soul to steal. He was in a bind, cuz he was wa-_ "

Lucifer sighs. And turns away from Sam.

Gives Dean a Look, "Really?"

Dean smirks and continues, " _-jumped up on a Hickory stump and said 'boy let me tell you **what**_.'"

But Lucifer loses interest about the same time that Dean nearly chokes on his spit, because Sam reaches up with one hand, yanks him down and- and does that _thing_.

That thing he does. Right- right _there_.

Right behind Lucifer's ear.

The thing that pretty much demands he throw the hunter back on the bedspread and grind down as hard as Sam can take it.

"Oh for the love of- _Can't you guys do that someplace else_?!"


End file.
